the pure blood and the socialite
by sue-cassandra
Summary: the Malfoy's manage to prove that they where spy's for the light ! after meeting the muggle boy named Chuck Bass Draco Malfoy decided to follow his love back to Manhattan ! now there Draco Malfoy will have to fight Blair Waldorf in a game of witts and manipulations for the right to be with Chuck Bass ! who will win ! the Manhattan princess or the pure blood prince !


TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Prince of tennis nor does it follow the Gossip Girl canon nor does it follow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter,Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling and Co Gossip Girl belongs to the writers and producers of the tv serie wich are to many to write down .

Harry Potter crossover Gossip girl ; the Pureblood and the Socialite ; first meeting.

* * *

17 year old Draco Malfoy was bored currently he was in his quarters hiding away from the mega party his father throw trying to impress a muggle Billionaire in the hope to close the mayor business deal they currently have going on.

Yes ! thats right ! the Hypocrite of Lucius Malfoy is dealing with muggles !

'' pathetic !'' Draco said snorting in his drink;

'' if grandfather knew mundains where walking around in the Malfoy Manor he would roll in his grave !''

''Is that so ?'' said a very cultured voice from the doorway.

Draco let out a yelp before accidenlty let his drink fall on the ground turning around facing the intruder.

''What are you doing here ! this are my private quarters ! you should not be here !''

'' I am sorry I was looking for a quiet place to be in for a few minutes'! thats how I end up here!'' Chuck Bass said smirking.

''then you should go back the way you came because this quarters are of limites !'' Draco said sneering with narrowed eyes.

''Now,now there is no need for your hostility I did appologize didn't I ? now who do I have the pleasure of talking to ? '' Chuck asks.

He knew who the boy in front of him was since said boy is the spitten image of his father but there is no harm trying to have some fun with someone, and who better then his father knew conquest because that is what Lucius Malfoy is to his father a conquest;

Draco raised his eyebrow at the muggle in front of him;;

'' is he trying to flirt with me ? the nerves ! a mere muggle ! '' Draco screamed in his head but outside Draco was smirking at the muggle in front of him.

''My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy only Heir to the malfoy fortune and son of Lord Lucius Malfoy !''

Chuck's eyes when wide;

'' Shit ! dad didn't tell me his new conquest was an aristocrat !'' Chuck yelled in his mind but ouside he had an amused look on his face that seems to iritate the little princeling.

''Nice to meet you Draco is your name shortend for Dragon ?'' Chuck asks curious.

'' No it's after the constalations Draconis,my mother side of the family has a obssesion with the stars so everyone in my mother's family is named after a constalation'' Draco answered.

'' I think is cool ''Chuck said sinsere.

''and who are you if I may know ? '' Draco asks.

''Oh sorry my name is Chuck Bass my father is the person who your father threw this party for '' Chuck said amused at how wide the boys beautyful grey/silver eyes widend just for a minute before the ice cold look was back in them .

''oh so your father is the reason for this stupidy of a party ? figures'' Draco said sneering.

''So you dont like this sort of parties?'' Chuck asks curious .

''No I hate them ! but I am used to them,my mother and father throw huge parties like this every year! people would kill to get an invite to our parties !'' Drcao said smirking.

''then I hope I get an invite to you family next social event !'' Chuck said drinking from his wine.

''oh you will since my father and your father are doing business together you will be probably invited to our yull ball !'' Draco said.

''Yull Ball ? are your parent's pagan's'' Chuck asks curious.

''yes we are and there are a lot of our friends and acquaintances are pagan's'' Drcao said with naorrowed eyes.

''it's so cool ! I have never been to a Yull Ball before I would like to come to see whats that all about !'' Chuck said with a serious voice .

''really ? you dont think it's weird ?'' Draco asks.

''No ! and I am of the opinion that everyone is alloud to believe what they want '' Chuck said.

''oh good ! then I will have an invite ready for you ! should I make one for your father ?'' Draco asks.

''no I bet he all ready got one from your father'' chuck said knowing his father he probably got himself invited to every future event's of the Malfoy's .

''So tell me Draconis what school do you go to ?'' Chuck asks

''I go to Hogwarts one of the oldest private school in Scotland ! well it not a school its a boarding school! and you ? where do you go to school?'' Draco asks '' and please call me Draco !''

''oh okay Draco it is ! and I go to a private school in Manhattan ! ''Chuck said '' all do a boarding school sounds fun !''

''Not iff they alloud the riffraff in !'' Draco said sneering his mind going to the Weasley family.

''Oh ?'' Chuck said with a raised eyebrow interisted in Draco's comment.

Draco sighted;

'' our Headmaster think that everyone has the right to study at Hogwarts ! that means mundains getting the chance to get in contact with noble families that they would otherwise never get in touched with !'' Draco said sneering.

''Oh ! I understand '' Chuck said nodding his head his thoughts going instantly to Dan Humphrey and his family.

'' so have you ever gone to New York ?'' Chuck asks changing the conversation.

''No I haven't'' Draco said.

''then why dont you come ? I will show you the best places of New York ! and then we will go to the Hamptons for the white party's '' Chuck said smirking.

'' That would be so cool ! what is the Hamptons anyway ?'' Draco asks.

''the Hamptons is the summer retreat for many rich New Yorkers ! that include my family !'' Chuck said sipping from his glass of wine.

'' cool ! I will talk to my father about it ! and then I will let you know !'' Draco said liking the idea of going to the Colonies .

''oh then you will need my number wait I have here a piece of paper'' Chuck said he pulled out a very chic looking pen he wrote his phone number on the paper and give it to Draco;

''Call me ! let me know what you have planted with your father !'' Chuck said he turn around to leave but then he walked up to Draco and give the blond boy a passionate kiss Draco's eyes when wide ;

''I really mean it ! dont forget to call me !'' with that said Chuck walked out of the room leaving a shocked Draco Malfoy behind.

but little did they knew that their little kiss will couse chaos in Manhattan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan a text showed up in every ones phone;

XOXO

Gossip Girl here !

It looks like Blair Waldorf is about to be replaced !

yeah that is right !

Our resident bad boy Chuck Bass was caught in London kissing the son and only Heir of Lord Lucius Malfoy yesterday at the Malfoy estate !

by what we can see in this photo taken by one of our followers thank you by the way for the pics !

it looks like Blair Waldorf is about to be replaced by this blond Aristocrat which by the way is hot !

we will of course try to find more about this boy that made Chuck Bass change team !

* * *

A furious Blair Waldorf threw her phone against the wall screaming !

''AAAARRH ! who the fuck does he think he is ! ''

she turn around a few times in front of the mirror before she sat down in front of her vanity table.

'' how can he do this to me !'' she yelled before she started to cry then suddenly she whipped away her tears before saying;

''there is no way in hell you will get away with this Chuck !

IF I CANT HAVE YOU ! THEN NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU ! NOT EVEN HIM ! YOU WANT WAR CHUCK ! FINE ! THEN I WILL GIVE YOU WAR ! '' Blair Waldorf yelled.

''NO ONE HUMILLIATE BLAIR WALDORF AND GET AWAY WITH IT ! NO ONE ! NOT EVEN YOU CHUCK BASS ! ''

Blair schreamed then she started to throw everything of, of the vanity table then she took on of her nail polish and threw it against the glass of the vanity table before she stood there glaring in to the broken mirror.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.


End file.
